


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changkyun is an innocent virgin, he barely knows anything about sex. Only that he wants to do it with boys. One day, he goes to a sex shop out of curiosity. Wonho happens to be working there that day and he's willing to teach Changkyun whatever he wants.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. You are not ready for that yet

** _BROTHAS (GROUP CHAT)_ **

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ I am standing in front of a sex shop right now _

_ JOOHEON _

_ Huh? Why? _

_ MINHYUK _

_ Why do you think?  _

_ JOOHEON _

_ He doesn't even know what sex is _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ I know what sex is... _

_ JOOHEON _

_ Do you know anything besides that a dick goes in a hole? _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Well _

_ KIHYUN _

_ Leave him alone, if he is at a sex shop it means he wants to learn and discover...  _

_ JOOHEON _

_ I just don't want him to feel bad there, it can be intimidating for someone innocent like him _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ That's why I am standing in front of a sex shop and not inside, I am too nervous to go in _

_ MINHYUK _

_ Changkyunie, don't worry about it. People who work in sex shops are very nice. _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ They are gonna think I'm weird, hyung _

_ MINHYUK _

_They have seen all kinds of things, Changkyunie. I am pretty sure whatever you say to them will never be as weird as anything they have seen working where they work_

_KIHYUN_

_Just go inside, don't overthink for once_

_JOOHEON_

_Text us if you need, okay?_

_CHANGKYUN_

_Okay. Thanks, guys._

_MINHYUK_

_We love you, Kyunie _

_CHANGKYUN_

_Gross_

I'm so nervous. I've never even been this close to a sex shop, not as close as I am right now, across the street from it, sitting on a bench. It's so cold I wanna get in just to warm up. But I'm so embarrassed. I've always been fine with not jerking off. It's not like I didn't want to have sex. I looked at men and I wanted to be able to touch them but I never allowed myself. I think part of me feels guilty for being gay, for thinking of touching them, might be why I've never done anything sexual. But maybe also because I have been pining over the same guy for the last four years and felt bad even thinking about other men even if the guy I pined over is dating someone else. No matter the reason, I am horny and now I wanna do something about it.

I've always been so shy people never tried to talk to me, Kihyun was the first to. 

But now I am so sexually frustrated. I wanna touch myself, make myself feel good but I don't even know how to do that and honestly, I am scared to find out and be disappointed if it doesn't feel as good as everybody says it does. 

I stand up, take a deep breath and walk across the street as slow as I can without being run over then get to the door, showing my ID to the guy standing there. 

When I get inside, what I see is not what I expected to see. There aren't even sex toys or anything. Only a few tubes of whatever that is, underwear and things like that (oh and penis-shaped candy). But I'm guessing the sex toys are behind the red curtain in the middle of the store. 

A guy approaches me, he's wearing a tight black shirt, tight black pants, and white shoes. I can't help but look at his muscles under the tight sleeves of his shirt, they're so big. And I wanna touch them, I wanna touch _him_. 

His smile is beautiful, his skin is flawless, he is flawless, he isn't just handsome, he is beautiful, he is gorgeous, he is-- 

"Hello?" The guy says, waving in front of my face. He has probably been talking but I wasn't paying attention. 

I laugh nervously and take a deep breath. 

"I'm guessing it's your first time here?" He asks, calmly. 

I nod and suddenly I feel like I can't speak, his handsomeness is making me crazy nervous. 

"Is there anything specific you'd like?" He asks, slightly raising a corner of his mouth.

I shake my head. He touches my arm and when he caresses it, I freeze. 

"You don't have to be nervous. It's okay." He says in almost a whisper.

I nod, his soothing voice calming me. "I-I don't… I don't really know…" 

"You don't know what you want?" 

"That too, but…" I take a deep breath. My heart is beating so fast I can hear it beat and I feel like I forgot how to catch my breath. "I don't really know anything…?" 

"About toys?" He asks. 

"Uh, this is embarrassing." I say and laugh nervously, looking away from him.

"It's okay. I won't judge." 

I nod and smile. 

"I can show you some things. Some toys. And you can see what you like."

"I don't… know what I like." 

"You're a virgin then?" The way he talks makes me feel comfortable. He asks things like they're normal, not like most people who judge immediately. 

I nod. "Yeah."

"And what about touching yourself? You haven't used any toys?" 

"I-I've only done it once." 

"Used toys?" 

"Uh, touched myself." 

"Well," His expression doesn't change as I expected and that makes me feel more comfortable, less... judged. "It's never too late to start. I can explain how they work." He takes my hand and calmly leads me behind the curtain. 

And when I see what's in there I freeze in place. There are many things and I don't even know what most of them are. There are huge dick-shaped things of all colors, leather outfits, collars, and whatever the fuck those other things are. 

He turns around and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you're not ready for this, huh?" 

I turn around and get back out that section and he follows me. I hope I'm not blushing as much as I feel my face heat up. 

"I wanna be ready, I-I… I wanna do something." I tell him as we stand by the door.

"If you're not ready for toys, you can make yourself feel good with your hands. That's okay too. Then you can move on to toys later. I can show you some great lube." 

"I wouldn't. I'm not good at it. Like… Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm saying these things." 

He places his hands on my back and I feel goosebumps. Besides my friends, I've never had a hot guy touch me, especially a guy who's hot like him. 

"Why don't we go outside? Talk about it." He suggests, probably because of how tense and nervous I am. 

"That's okay, hyung. I don't wanna bother—"

"Don't worry about it. Cold days are usually quiet."

I nod. "Okay." 

He grabs his coat behind the counter and I get mine on the way out. He takes me to a bench behind the store and we sit down side by side, the side of my arm and thighs touching his. 

"So what's your name?" He asks, looking at me but I look down at my hands. 

"Changkyun. My friends call me Changkyunie, I have a lot do nicknames. Kyunie, Kyun, Ky, Chang, KKung-- But you can call me whatever you want—"

He chuckles. "You're nervous?" He asks, interrupting my rambling. 

I nod. "Yes. You're…" I sigh.

"I'm what?" He asks. 

"Good looking." 

He chuckles again and his chuckle makes feel calm even though my heart flutters and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "Thank you. I'm Hoseok by the way." 

"It's nice to meet you." 

There is a moment of silence in which I feel his eyes on me but I don't look at him or dare to do anything but sit there rubbing my hands against each other.

"So you like men?" He asks, casually. 

I nod. "I do. But I am not okay with it yet." 

"Is that why you don't touch yourself?" 

I shrug. "I don't really know... When I did it I felt really guilty. But now I feel…" 

"Frustrated?" 

I sigh. "I guess. I've always been taught sex was a bad thing but… When I look at men I… I wanna be touched." 

He places his hand on my arm and I look up at him. "You don't have to worry. Being gay is not wrong. Those desires aren't either. It's normal. Sex is normal." 

I nod. "I feel so stupid," I say and smack my forehead.

He continues to caress my arm and I'm too shy to keep looking at him. "You're not stupid. It's okay." 

"You're nice." I chuckle. 

"You're nice too, Changkyunie." He tells me.

Hearing him say my name makes me feel… hot. All over. 

"Well, if you want I can teach you." He suggests.

I look up at him, wide-eyed. "Really?" 

He nods. 

"When?" I ask, excitedly 

He shrugs. "Right now if you want." 

"Right now? You wanna have sex right now?" 

He chuckles. "I mean tell you, what to do, not show you." 

I look down at my hands again and chuckle nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." 

"But I can teach you like that too if you want." He suggests, eagerly.

"You'd have sex with me?" I ask in surprise.

He nods. "You're cute. Innocent. Virgin. I like that." 

"You do?" I look up at him with a slight smirk.

He nods. "Yeah."

"Then I would like that very much, please." 

He smiles and shakes his head. "Have you ever kissed someone?" 

I shake my head. "I haven't." 

He bites his lower lip then smirks. "That's very cute." 

"Do you… Do you wanna teach me that first?" 

He shrugs. "If you want." 

"I want to. I do." 

He nods, smiling. "Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Of course. If you want to." 

I nod. "You can kiss me."

"Now?" 

I nod. 

"Maybe later?" He says and takes my hand. "Why don't I give you my number? And we can talk." 

I nod. "Okay. Yeah." I say, pulling out my phone quickly. 

He types in his number and takes a picture of himself for the contact picture then hands me the phone back. "I saved it as Hoseok hyung." 

I nod. "Okay." 

"Then I should get back in. It's very cold." 

"I'll see you later, then?" 

He stands up, nods and smiles. "I'll see you soon, Changkyunie." 

My heart beats fast for a while after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

** _ BROTHAS (GROUP CHAT) _ **

_ C HANGKYUN: _

_ I just left the store _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Well… _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ It was a little scary _

_ JOOHEON: _

_ Can I say I told you so? _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ No. _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ It was worth it. I met this super nice guy. My heart is still beating at 100 miles per second. _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Really? Did you actually talk to him? _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ YES of course I talked to him. And he gave me his number :P _

_ JOOHEON: _

_ Oh my god, I don’t believe it! _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Where are the receipts? _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ I won’t send any. And I haven’t texted him. I am nervous. _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Wait a few days to text him so you seem unavailable. He will want you more. _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ Okay. I am so nervous. I don’t even know what to say to him. _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ Just ask him to go out for coffee or something. _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ But he is like… so iNTIMIDATING _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ You can be pretty intimidating too. Especially when we eat your food or open your mail _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ I mean, he is sexually intimidating. He is cute and nice but he is so hot and it is intimidating… _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Well, if he gave you his number, he must be attracted to you so no need to be intimidated _

_ CHANGKYUN:  _

_ When are you guys coming home, anyway? You two staying at Min’s again? _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ We are coming home today. No boyfriends tonight. Hyunwoo hyung is not good at binge-watching tv shows, he always wants to make out and we never get to actually watch anything _

_ JOOHEON: _

_ Minhyuk is the same. So annoying. _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ Oh, poor you.  _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Hey, Hyunwoo hyung is a great binge-watching partner and so am I. But Jooheon is sexy and distracting and he always bites his lip when he concentrates on the show and I can’t just keep my hands off of him, I am sure it’s the same for Hyunwoo _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ Are you saying Kihyun is sexy? _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Oh, God no. _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ Fuck you. I am very sexy. _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ You wish _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ Kihyun hyung is very sexy, though _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ Thank you _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Changkyunie, you have really bad taste _

_ CHANGKYUN: _

_ Well, I think you are sexy too, you all are.  _

_ MINHYUK: _

_ Then maybe your taste is not that bad. _

_ KIHYUN: _

_ What do you guys wanna watch anyways? _

** _ONE WEEK LATER_ **

** _PRIVATE LINE CHAT_ **

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Hey… _

_ HOSEOK _

_ Hi, who is this? _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ It’s Changkyun… Remember me? _

_ HOSEOK _

_ Hey, of course I remember. I was wondering when you’d text. Thought you had forgotten me. Haha. _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ No, of course not.  _

_ I just… didn’t want you to think I am desperate _

_ HOSEOK _

_ Is there something wrong with being desperate? People get horny. Desiring sex is an instinct _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Are you a sex therapist or something? _

_ HOSEOK _

_ I wish I was that smart haha  _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Do you wanna come over now? To teach me? _

_ HOSEOK _

_ I am a little busy right now.  _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Oh _

_ HOSEOK _

_ What about Friday? You free? _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ I might be… _

_ HOSEOK _

_ Okay, then do you wanna meet at your place or mine? _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Mine is fine. _

_ HOSEOK _

_ Okay. I am excited to see you. _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ You are? _

_ HOSEOK _

_ Of course, haha. I gave you my number for a reason _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ And that reason is… _

_ HOSEOK _

_ You are cute _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Oh, oh thank you _

_ TWEETS FROM USER @IMCHANGKYUNIM _

**@imchangkyunim:** _ Is it normal to be so nervous you feel like throwing up your heart? Is there a chance I might be dying? _

**@imchangkyunim: ** _I don’t even know what to do? What to wear? I will google i_t

**@imchangkyunim:** _ why does google always has the weirdest answers? _

** _BROTHAS (GROUP CHAT)_ **

_ JOOHEON _

_ Watcha googlin bud? _

_ KIHYUN _

_ Yeah, what are your tweets all about? _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ I kinda have a date? And I am trying to figure out where I should or shouldn’t shave _

_ MINHYUK _

_ I didn’t think you’d be a 'sex on the first date' kind of guy _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Well, I am very horny _

_ KIHYUN _

_ How filthy, baby boy is growing up _

_ MINHYUK _

_ Ew, don’t talk like that _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Can you be a little helpful? Do I shave my asshole? Google said I have to bleach my butthole and shove water in my ass? I am confused!!! _

_ MINHYUK _

_ You don’t have to bleach your asshole if you don’t want to. And as long as you shit before or haven’t eaten you will be fine. _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Okay _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Fuck, I am so nervous _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Fuck, where do I shave? _

_ KIHYUN _

_ You can shave wherever you want or not at all. It’s a personal preference. _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Okay, I’ll just shave everything like google said. _

_ KIHYUN _

_ You don't have to. Hyunwoo doesn’t shave at all. I like it. I find it sexy. _

_ MINHYUK _

_ Oh my god shut up _

_ CHANGKYUN _

_ Wish me luck or something _

I'm standing in front of my closet, wondering what the fuck to wear? Do I wear nothing? I can't. I'd feel uncomfortable wearing nothing when his body is so amazing and mine is… not? We are just going to fuck, it’s not like it’s a date, right? So I don’t have to wear much. So I go for an open button-up shirt and black boxers. That's not that revealing or too covered up, right? 

I place the clothing items on the bed and hop in the shower. I didn't know shaving your asshole could be so hard. I'm glad I don't cut myself while I do it. I shave all over, I don't want anything to go wrong. After I wash my balls and ass for the 4th time, I wash the soap off and get out of the shower. When I'm in my room, drying my body with a towel, the doorbell rings. Shit, I didn't dry my hair or put on that light red lip tint that looks so natural. Shit, I look so ugly. Fuck. 

I put on the shirt and boxers and run to the door and when I open it, I find Hoseok standing there, smiling, holding a cute yellow bag and leaning against the door frame. 

"Sorry." Is the first thing I say, motioning to my face and hair. "I didn't know you'd get here so soon. I was taking a shower then you—"

"You look good." His voice sounds different. Sounds deep and husky. He bites his lower lip then smirks, looking at my lips. 

"Thank you." I say, blushing. 

"I can dry your hair for you if you want." He offers.

"I… Shit, sorry. You're standing there… Come in." I say, making way for him to come in. 

He leaves his shoes at the door and walks inside, looking around the place. "This place is nice." 

I close the door and smile at him. "Yeah, thanks. One of my roommates is sort of rich." 

He chuckles and turns around to look at me. 

"Do you wanna drink anything? Eat anything? Have you eaten yet?" I ask.

"Don't worry. I've eaten." Fuck, I didn't know someone's voice could sound so sexy. 

"Are you sure?" 

He nods. "I'm sure." He says calmly. 

"Then… do you wanna see my bedroom?" 

"Okay." 

When I take his hand, he smiles at me. I take him to my room and he looks around, smiling. 

"Your room is very simple." He says then sits on the bed, still taking a look around and running his hands over the duvet under him. 

"I moved in only three months ago," I explain. “Hadn’t had time to decorate, left most of my things back home.” 

"Well, if you ever need help decorating…" 

I nod, smiling.

"So, where is the hairdryer?” He asks. “Let me dry your hair for you." 

"Oh, it's in the bathroom." 

We stand in the bathroom in front of the mirror, he stands behind me, drying my hair. As he does, he caresses my neck, my shoulders and nuzzles my head. And it feels fucking amazing. I never knew being touched could feel so good. 

"Cute." He whispers, looking at me in the mirror. 

We walk back to the room holding hands and the way he's kind and soft with me makes my heart flutter. Anything he does makes my heart flutter and my whole body melt? 

We sit down in bed together, still holding hands and he smiles at me as he caresses my hair with his free hand. 

"You look good." He whispers. "Like this, without any makeup." 

"Thank you." I say, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Are you nervous?" He asks, letting go of my hand to caress my thigh and I feel goosebumps. 

I nod. "Yes." 

"Don't be. It's okay." He whispers.

When his hand goes from my hair to my neck and the other further up my thighs, I can feel my cock beginning to harden. Shit. Why do I get hard so easily?

"Do you know how to kiss?" He asks. I can't even concentrate on what he's saying because of his hands on me. 

I shake my head. "I'm not sure." 

"Just follow my lead. Do what feels good. Okay?" 

I nod. "Okay." 

"Can I kiss you, then?" 

"Yes, please." 

He presses his lips against mine and doesn't move for a moment. Then I feel him slightly open his mouth and I do the same. He sucks on my lower lip and I repeat, doing the same to his. And it feels good. It feels great. And as we kiss, he has his hand on my neck and my chest, caressing it. Then his tongue is in my mouth and I'm not sure what to do, so I follow his lead as he said. And fuck, after a few minutes I can feel my cock fully hard. He tastes like bubblegum and other things I can't quite put my finger on and it's the best taste ever. It’s the best feeling ever. 

When he pulls away, I'm breathless, gripping tightly onto the sides of his shirt and leaning in again for a kiss but he dodges my lips, leaning closer to kiss my ear. 

"You're so cute." He whispers in my ear. "Got hard just from kissing a little?"

I gulp and nod. His hot breath against my ear, his closeness, it's driving me crazy. He runs his hands down my chest to my stomach then to my legs and smiles, looking down at my erection covered by my underwear. 

"Want me to show you how to take care of that?" He whispers and I nod. "Then let's take these off, yeah?" 

I nod and he begins stripping me. First, he slowly takes off my shirt, looking into my eyes the entire time. Once my shirt is off he kisses my cheek then my neck, very softly. He looks down at my chest and smiles. 

"You look so good, baby." He whispers. And why does he calling me baby turns me on so much. "Do you work out?" 

I shrug. "Sometimes." 

"We can work out together at my gym sometime. If you want." He says and bites his lip, still staring at my chest. 

"I want to." He touches my chest and stomach and caresses it then chuckles. 

"Your heart is beating so fast." He whispers. 

"I'm… I Am nervous." 

He nods, smiling and looks up. "Why don't you lie back?" He suggests. "Try to relax a bit, huh?" 

I do as he asks, lying with my head on my pillow and on my back. He lies by my side on his side and smiles. 

"Let's take those boxers off? They're on the way, don't you think?" 

I nod. He gets on his knees in the bed, smiling at me. He brushes his hands over me from my neck to my nipples, making me shiver as he ghosts his hands over my nipples. He notices how his touch affects me and chuckles. 

"You're sensitive aren't you?" He asks. 

I'm not able to answer when I feel his hand brush over my cock over my underwear as he plays with the waistband of my underwear with the other. I moan when I feel him and he chuckles again. He slowly pulls down my underwear and bites his lower lip when my fully hard cock springs free. 

"Your cock is so big." He whispers as he pulls the underwear all the way down and throws it on the floor. 

"Did you shave yourself all over for me?" He asks, smiling, caressing around my cock and my balls. 

I nod. "I wanted to look good." 

"You'd look good anyways. Do what feels good, okay?" 

I nod. "Can you…" 

"What's it, baby?" He asks. 

"Can you take your shirt off?" I ask. "I-I wanna touch you." 

"Aren't we here so you'll learn to touch  _ you _ ?" He asks, smirking then lies by my side as he was before. He licks his own hand then wraps it around my cock, making me thrust my hips up and moan loudly. 

"When you touch yourself, just do what feels good." He whispers moving his hand up and down and playing with my balls with the other. "My head is sensitive so I like doing this." He rubs his thumb against the head of my cock and without wanting to, I come all over my chest and his hand. He keeps stroking my cock until it's soft again and spurts of come finally stop coming out. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I say, immediately when he unwraps his hand from around my cock. 

"That's okay, baby." He whispers.

I'm panting and breathless and he's smiling at me, caressing my hair. "Why are you calling me baby?" 

"You don't like it?" 

"I do. I really like it." 

He smiles and leans down to press his lips against mine, then pulls away, smiling at me. He nuzzles his nose against mine and against my neck and leaves a kiss there too. 

"We can go again when you want to. I can show you how to finger yourself." 

He nods. "When are you going to… You know…"

"I won't know unless you tell me."

"Can you fuck me next?" 

He bites his lip then smiles. "I want to. But we should go slow. I'll teach you a few things you can do yourself then we will move on to other things, okay?" 

"Why do we have to take it slow?"

"You might feel bad after. I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't. You're nice. I want you to have my virginity." 

"If you want to later then I'll gladly have it." He gives me another quick kiss. "But don't worry. I'll make you feel good, okay?"

I nod. "Thank you for doing this."

"Don't thank me. I want to do this." 

There is a moment of silence where I try to catch my breath and relax. He caresses my stomach and plays with the come there, leaves soft kisses on my lips and cheeks, runs his fingers through my hair and my heart melts with how sweet he is to me.

"I think I'm ready to go again." I tell him, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Then I'll show you how to make yourself feel good playing your nipples. What do you think?"

"That sounds good. But about fingering myself… can I reach it? It seems… Far." 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll show you." 

He shows me how to play with my nipples, to brush my hands over them, pinch them and other things. I come again just by him playing with my nipples. I feel tired but ask for more. He grabs a bottle of lube from my bag and tells me it's mine and what I can use it for. First he starts with his fingers, he shows me how to open my fingers when using two fingers how to move it around or crook them when I use three or one. He seems very experienced, he knows a lot about the male body. He tells me about my prostate and how good it can feel but it might be too much for me now. He tells me about dry orgasms and how prostate stimulation can be intense. I had no idea there are so many ways to make one feel good and I am amazed.

I don't even get to test fingering myself because I come fast from his fingers inside me. He tells me that little by little I'll learn how to control it and not come so fast. I ask him if I can help him when I see he's fully hard under his jeans but he tells me the night is about me, not him. I ask him to cuddle me and he does and we fall asleep together. 


End file.
